Missions in GTA V: Vice City
Missions in GTA V: Vice City Prologue Niko's Prologue Protagonists: Niko Bellic *The Cousins - Watch a cinematic cutscene of Niko drinking with Roman and take him home. *A Bloody Tradegy - Find Little Jacob burning at Roman's mansion, Find out that Mallorie has been kidnapped, save Roman and Kate Bellic and eliminate the thugs. *Live or Die in Aldernary - Eliminate Remnants of the Pegorino Family. *A Revenger's Tradegy - Eliminate the Remnants of the Faustin Bravta and the Rascalov Mafiya. *A War With Cry - Burn down Roman's Taxi Depot *Goodbye, Liberty City - Leave Liberty City. Don's Prologue Protagonists: Don *Straight Flush - Watch a cinematic poker game and then go home. *The Pick-Up - Take Jeremy great-grandson and widowed granddaughter-in-law from Hospital to Von Crastenburg Hotel. *The Mentor and the Student - Get the Photo of Several location in Vice City, Send it to your Email and print it at Print Works. *The Wife - Buy some Flowers from Flower shop and take them to his Wife's grave. *Fate - Take Thomas to the Vice City Tour. *Tragic Happening - Find out that Thomas has been kidnapped. Johnny's Prologue Protagonists: Johnny *The Lost Brotherhood - Watch a cinematic cutscene of Johnny, Terry and Clay eliminate several members of the Angels Of Death. *So Long, Old Friend - Buy Some flowers from the Flower Shop and take them to Jim's grave. *For the One - Eliminate Royce at the Brazillian Mob meeting. *MC Race - Win a Motorcycle Race. *The Japanese Time - Escape the Strip Club from the Liberty City Triads. *Lester Arnold - Eliminate the Leader of the Angels Of Death Leader Lester Arnold. *Sin City - Leave Liberty City. Bonnie's Prologue Protagonists: Bonnie *A Loving Sister - Watch a Cinematic Cutscene of Bonnie having sex with her boyfriend, and then attending a meeting with Jonathan Kami. *Burning Desire - Eliminate your boyfriend Jake Roberts and his friend Mori Kibbutz and then burn down the house. *Kidnapped - Receive a call from Don about Thoma's kidnapping. Henry's Prologue Protagonists: Henry *Chinese Takeout - Watch a cinematic cutscene of Henry escaping Triad thugs. *Water Street - Eliminate the Leader of the Water Street Gang Zhao Han. *Henry and Huang - Meet with Huang and then escape his ambush. *New Horizons - Leave Liberty City. Chapter 1 Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko *Welcome To Vice City - Tour Vice City. *Complications - Plan some extra cash and then invest it in a bank. *Packie - Pickup Packie Mcreary from the airport. *Roman Bellic - Hang out with Roman Bellic. *Hot Jewelry - Burn down a Jewelry store. *Don - Meet Don and Escape the thugs. Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don and Niko *Maurice Abarca - Help Don save his younger brother from the carjackers. (Don and Niko) *Gracie - Rescue Gracie Ancelloti and kill Real Badman. (Don) *Out - Leave the hospital with Bonnie Abarca. (Don) *Counseling - Help Don chase his girlfriends stalker Dante Newman and eliminate him. (Don and Niko) Roman Bellic ® Protagonist: Niko *Practice Hard - Take Kate Bellic to Kindergarten. *Grab a Seat - Protect Roman from the bar. *Father/Daughter - Help Roman connect with his daughter. *It's your call - Drive Roman to a hardware store. Jonathan Poker Kami (P) Protagonists: Don and Niko *Snow Down - Chase and kill Sirius by raming his car. (Niko) *Summer Times - Steal a car with Leon Jackson and respray it at Vice City Customs. (Don) *Triad Problems - Defeat the Triads at the old strip shop. (Niko) *Chinatown Wars - Cause havoc within Vice City Chinatown. (Don) *Storing a Problem - Damage a pawn shop. (Niko) Leon Jackson (L) Protagonists: Don *The Right Hardware - Ambsuh the meeting of Mercs,Chase and Kill Nelson Greedy then escape the Tank *Tank, Tank, Tank! - Steal a Tank from DOSE Headquarters and Wreak havoc without harming innocent citizens,then Drive it back to Headquarters. *Planning Good - Rescue Malc and DeSean from the Cops. *Military Weapons - Steal a Truck and Take it to the lock-up in Heil. *Mule - Escape the DOSE Officer *Henry Deus - Meet with Henry Deus. *The Lost - Meet Lost President Johnny Klebitz. Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny *The Clubhouse - Clean Out the Jolly Roger MC Clubhouse. *Build For Destruction - Setup a Bomb to destroy a factory. *Terry and Clay - Go with Terry and Clay to take down the thugs. *Wildfire - Burn down a house with the Wing Family in it. *Veterans MC - Arrange the meeting and take care of the Vagos. *Meeting - Attend the meeting and take care of the Vagos. *Martin Madrazo - Meet Martin Madrazo and then eliminate his stalker. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko and Henry * Direct Encounter - Meet Henry Deus and Eliminate Triad Enforcer Shen. (Niko and Henry (non-playable)) * Sending A Message - Ambush a Triad meeting - (Niko and Henry) Henry Deus (H) *I, Fought The Law - Take down Detective Sheldon Casper and lose the cops. *Death Metal - Ambush the deal between the Alighieri Family and the Vagos and then steal their drugs to deliever them to Jeremy Xu. *Illegal Trouble - Steal the drugs from the Madrazo Cartel and get rid of them. *Mr Madrazo - Phonecall from Martin Madrazo. *Veterans MC - Arrange a meeting with Neville Turner. *Meeting - Attend the meeting and take care of the Vagos. *Street Call - Attend a Street Race with Jeremy. Martin Madrazo (M) Protagonists: Henry and Johnny *Court Settlement - Take out the Lawyer and Steal the evidence. (Henry) *Death From Above - Assassinate the Witness and document it. (Henry) *Check Out Time - Take out Madrazo's former associate, take a picture of the body and then lose the cops. (Henry) *Coveted - Pick Up the Shipment from a rival gang. (Henry) *Show Me The Monent - Steal The Van and Deliever it to Martin's Lock Up. (Johnny) *Mixed Up With Coke - Destroy the Cement Trucks. (Johnny) *Ticket To Elysium - Steal The Tanker and Lose The Cops. (Johnny) *Ballas To The Wall - Repo The Shafter. (Johnny) Leon Jackson (L) Protagonists: Johnny *Photo Opportunity - Aqquire the photos of the employees from the PMC Firm. *Jose Martinez - Find and Question Jose Martinez. *The PMC Menace - Find Mason and recruit him. Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Henry *Black Tuesday - Destroy a Jammer Microwave placed on the FIB Headquarters. *The Exchange - Fight your way to the Stock Exchange. *Back on the Grid - Go to the docks and secure the cargo. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko, Don, Johnny and Henry *Three Way - Help Henry and Johnny take down a rival gang of the Madrazo Cartel. (Niko, Don, Johnny and Henry). *The Jamaican Heist - Take down the Island Madia. (Niko, Johnny and Henry). *The Yardies At Pier - Steal the money from the Vice City Yardies and defend the boat. (Don). *Mr Crust - Meet Lester Crust from the Airport. (Niko). *Agency Express - Meet Steve Haines and Dave Norton from the train station. (Niko). Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko *Carjacker - Steal a limousine for Packie. *Home on the Run - Search some house for the Albanians. *The Test - Some Shooting Test in Raj gunshop. *Gaining The Allies - Speak with the Lupisellas and then escape their ambush. *Horrible Situations - Destroy a van belonging to the Albanians. *Hangout - Hangout with Packie. Darren Maidington (D) Protagonists: Don *LC Fever - Go to the nightclub, LC Fever with Darren, Lorenzo and Joey for Tony to a deal and escape the ambush set up by some loan sharks. *Good and Bad - Help Darren gamble off his debts with some Heights Syndicate. *Cheaters - Tail Darren's girlfriend, Luisa, in attempt to catch her in the act of cheating. Jeremy Xu (J) Protagonists: Henry *Triad Service - Pickup Donnie Moss for a meeting with the triads. *Taken Back - Pickup Jeremy's car. *Croatian Weapons - Get the Weapons from the Croatian King. Lester Crust (N) Protagonists: Niko *Cop Capacity - Destroy several law vehicles around the state. *Landing Strip - Steal the Plane. *A Titan of a Job - Steal the Titan. *Last Chopper Outta VC - Steal the Helicopter and Deliever it to Lester's warehouse. *High Priority Case - Steal the Briefcase and Deliever it to Lester's warehouse. Heists (H) Protagonists: Don, Niko, Johnny and Henry *Los Santos Heist - Rob the Maze Bank tower (Niko, Don, Johnny and Henry). Chapter 2 Roman Bellic ® Protagonists: Niko and Johnny *In Trouble - Help Niko save Roman from the Albanian Mob. (Niko and Johnny) *Kidnapped Wife - Search for Mallorie, Eliminate Jack Barts, and then find out that Mallorie has been kidnapped. (Niko) *Bikerland - Protect Roman from the Vice City Chapter of the Angels Of Death. (Johnny, Niko (non-playable) Mark Lupisella (M) Protagonists: Johnny *Mr.Cortex - Chase and Kill Hydra Cortex *The Gate - Damage the White garden gate. *Garden Money - Rob the White Garden and defend some Ambush of Blasiskov with Patrick and the members. *Locked - take Warren to his friend home and Escape the puzzled home Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko *Work of Liberty - Ambush the Blasiskov and Belgrano Meeting at Building 128 *Militia Bad Day - Steal some Patriot at the Military Convoy *Na Ivan - Chase and kill Ivan Blasiskov after rescuing Vlad from the Irish Mafia. Shi Maoming (SM) Protagonists: Henry *Chase Closed - Kill a Detective before He Introgase Who Killed Leonid *Soviet Commander - Destory 3 Grigori Armored Car *Family of Presidents - Kill Karen Agents and Steal the Limousine *Shall my name Deleted - Hack Don Computer to delete Shi LCPD Record *Returning the Family - Pick Diego Santos from Airport Diego Santos (DS) Protagonists: Henry *Bombing Disagree Movement VII - Help Diego to put a Bomb in TLMC Clubhouse and Protect him from The Members *Reporter to News Heaven - Kill 3 Journalist. *Racing Ending - Destory 4 Car in Ilegal Race *Re-Maining - Start a gang war to Re-Take North Holland to AoD *Zombies Appartement - Protect AoD Clubhouse from TLMC Attack *Jet Weeding - Help Triad 1 to Protect the weeding in Cruch. Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie * Brotherhood in Arms - Meet up with Bonnie and Takedown Noose officers. (Don and Bonnie). Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists: Bonnie *Wrong Feels Right - Steal a van for the Abarca Family. *Taste - Eliminate Yai Anuwat after murdering the band Taste and Takeout the Hoodlums *Snapped - Take Mori Kibbutz's body to the Feudal-Key connecting bridge. *Why can't We Stop = Stop Chelsea from revealing the secret. Jonathan Poker (P) Protagonists: Don and Niko *Vendor Extortions - Go to the Night Markets. (Don and Niko) *Stick Up and Delievery - Deliever the goods to the Waterfront Factory (Niko) *Pimp My Ride - Go to Vice City Customs and beat Jack Daniels in a race (Don) *Raw Deal - Protect Poker from the Spanish Lords. (Don) *Casino Destroyer - Destroy a Casino (Niko) *Flaming Dragons - Eliminate the Oyabun of the Flaming Dragon (Don) Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Bonnie *It Takes a thief - Retrieve the Cars and deliever them to Franklin. *Repossession - Repossess a Buffalo and a Emperror. *We Stuck - Trap some Army Car. *Check Job - Steal an Entity XF to complete the list. *Chasers - Retrieve the Conquette and Lose the Cops. Maurice Abarca (MA) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *Moving the Movement - Hijack a truck with suspicious cargo and take it back to the mansion. (Bonnie) *Return to Sender - Take the rigged warhead back to the Eagle Movement's main base out on sea. (Don) *Let Loose - Free Rishi Verma from Poker's trunk and then survive the Feudal Yakuza attack. (Don) *Trespasser- Takeout the trespasser. (Bonnie) Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don *Payment - Meet with Claude at the exchange location and then escape an ambush with Rishi Verma and the Eagle Movement. *Customs - Meet with US Customs Lewis Ford and steal Akira Hana's car. *Tormenting the Tormentor - Save Claude from his main antagonist and help him eliminate him. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Johnny *Mr Phillips - Meet Trevor Phillips and Survive the Trailer Park Mafia's ambush. *Fueling the Flames - Steal the Tanker and deliever it to a gas station. *Out of Harmony - Steal the Trailer and Go to the buyer. *Turbine Carbine - Go to the Wind farm, Steal the van, and take it to Trevor's trailer. *Unexpected - Protect Trevor from the thug. *Landing Gear - Steal a Plane and then deliever it to the docks. Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko *Belgrano Stats - Open some LCPD Website and check the Belgrano Family stats,copy and send the Information to Patrick email. *Forum Of God - Defend Samuel from his goons. *My Site - Enter the Invader Page to blocked Packie one. *Gas Tank - Ram a Belgrano Tanker and fall it to the Water Steve Haines (S) Protagonists: Niko *Clue Follower – Follow a set of clues to locate main operating base of the Eagle Movement with the set clues Steve left you. *Enemies of the State – Provide sniper support from the ISA, as they storm an Eagle Movement warehouse and capture their target. *Robotics – Use an unmanned vehicle to place a bug on container belonging to the Movement, without alarming or killing anyone. *PMC Meltdown – Take the information back to the FIB Headquarters. *Underbelly of Paradise - Help Steve audition for Underbelly of Paradise as a host. Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Niko *International Affairs Agency - Take out IIA Spy around the FIB Camp. *Death on a Wing - Attack the Heist at Vice City Bank. *Fly US - Complete a Training to Fly. *Support - Attend Deal with IIA and Survive the other Federal Enforcement. *Lost War - Discover the Truth of past Enforcement war. *Good Company - Break House with help from Dave and Steve. Martin Madrazo (M) Protagonists: Johnny *Satelitte Communications - Steal the Trailer *Caida Libre - Eliminate the Leader of the Armenian Mob. *Mr Yaterian - Steal some valuable cars that belong to Simion Yaterian. Lester Crust (L) Protagonists: Niko, Don, Bonnie, Johnny and Henry *Oversee or War - Rob the Military Base at the middle of the Sea (all) *Plan A : Spy at The Sea - Rob the Base with spy way (all) *Military Clothes - Buy Military Clother from Ammu-Nation (Henry) *The Right Hardware - Steal Advanced weapons from the Base at the Beach (Don and Niko) * Manhunt - Eliminate Lt Colonel Hocksworth and Steal military equipment. (Johnny) * Bio Lab - Infiltrate the Faciity. (Bonnie) *Plan B : Approaching the Facility - Rob the Base with Attacking way *Architecture - Steal the blueprints of the Base (Don, Johnny and Niko) *Submarine - Steal Submarine from the Dock (Henry and Bonnie) *Military Heist - Steal the Military Weapons from Fort Baxter Air Base to give to the FIB (all) Chapter 3 Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Niko *Mr De Santa - Meet Michael De Santa and then take him to the hotel. *Guardian - Rescue Tracey De Santa from thugs. *Bulletproof - Go to the shooting range with Michael. *The Time's come - Protect Michael and his family from Triad members. *Edwin Wood - Eliminate Edwin Wood. *Russian - Help Michael Kill Ivan Boudier and Remnants of the Faustin Bravta. Martin Madrazo (M) Protagonists: Johnny *Water the Vineyard - Take out the Judge. *Extradition - Take out the Informant and District Attorney. *Dry Docking - Go to the Shipyard and Steal the boat. *Editing and Thief - Take out the Editor. *Neville - Meet with Neville. Yusuf Amir (Y) Protagonists:Niko,Don and Bonnie *Club Management – Take Yusuf Amir to recruit a bouncer, security manager and barmen/barmaids *Like My Show? – Take Lazlow back to his studio. (Don) *Umberto Robina – Meet Umberto Robina and prove to him you’re a worthy driver (Bonnie) *Business Rival – Track down Brian Meech and convince him to leave the club alone (Don *Investigation Over – Get rid of Brian’s private investigator Lester Leroc and his evidence against Yusuf (Don) *Storming the Trailer Park – Head to Trailer Park, fight through the Trailer Park Mafia and eliminate Brian Meech (Don) *Mrs Jones - Meet Lacey Jones and take her home. (Niko) *Mr Richards - Meet Solomon Richards. (Niko) Lacey Jones (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists:Niko *Paparazzo - Protect Lacey from the Paparazzi. *Dropoff - Take Lacey to the studio. *Director - Get footage of Lacey Jonas and Zach Roberts for Lazlow's film. *Agent - Lacey recruits Niko as her agent and then humaliate Poppy Mitchell by taking a picture of her having sex with her costar. *Date Night - Take Lacey on a Date and then take her home. *Mr Jackson - Meet Clay Jackson. Solomon Richards (S) Protagonists: Niko *The Airport Bussines - Follow and Kill Ellie Tropass at the Airport *The Grave leaf - Attend Matthew Jones Funeral *The Vice Yatch Operation - Burn down The Stringers yacht. *Santos News - Become reporter of 5 Events around Vice city. *Three Word - Get Document from Rival company *feedback - Protect Solomon from Zester hitmen. Clay Jackson (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists:Niko *Nightclub - Protect Clay from Partygoers. *Studio - Take Clay to the studio. *Protection - Protect Clay and his boyfriend Jacob and then eliminate Rapper CIG. *The Film - Get footage of Clay for Lazlow's movie. Lazlow Jones and Poppy Mitchell (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *That’s a Wrap – Get footage of Poppy Mitchell and Katt Maguire for Lazlow’s film (Lazlow as Mission Boss)(Don) *Employment Offer – Talk with Poppy Mitchell and employ her for Lazlow’s show (Lazlow as Boss)(Don) *Party Crashers – Chaperone Poppy to Cloe Parker’s party and then protect the celebrities from the Eagle Movement raid (Poppy as Boss)(Bonnie) *The Mafioso Agent – Poppy recruits Don as the an agent and with Lazlow’s help, them sabotage Cloe Parker’s car (Poppy and Lazlow as Boss)(Don) *Fame or Shame – Help Lazlow audition for Fame or Shame as a host (Lazlow as Boss)(Don) *Studio Shootout – Defend the Studio from the Trailer Park Mafia (Poppy Mitchell as Boss). (Bonnie) Lacey Jonas (Film Studios) Protagonists:Niko *Goodbye, Lacey - Take Lacey to the Airport and have a very emotional farewell with her. Chapter 4 Thomas Stubbs (T) Protagonists: Johnny *Stock and Scares - Go to Stubb's rival's office and then use incriminating evidence against him. *The Parking Garage - Go to the Parking Lot and Get the Document. *Mr Dawkins - Eliminate Bryce Dawkins. *Teaser Trailer - Steal the Trailer. *The Campaign - Eliminate Stubb's campaign rival in order for him to win the Election. *Judging the Jurys - Take out the Jurors and Lose the Cops. Ashley Butler (A) Protagonists: Johnny *Capsized - Head out to the Atlantic and take out the ship full of drugs. Illyena Faustin (I) Protagonists: Johnny *No Light,No Camera,No Sound - Broke and Steal a Camera,Flaslight and Microphone in Movie Maker Site *No regulations Order - Protect Anna from Kidnapper *Schools Series - Trap Oliver Pegorino and the LCPD then Photograph and Spare Him *Living Things - Take Brian 5 Crates to Juan *Pit Stop - Win a Car Race Neville Turner (N) Protagonists: Johnny *Beginning of Unlucky :Fight some Aod Member. *New Allies :War against the Angels Of Death *No Deal Asshole :Kill A Triads Drug Dealers Traitor Martin Madrazo (M) Protagonists: Johnny *Trash Talk - Destroy the Garbage Trucks and Eliminate the Crew Boss. *Rooftop Rumble - Takeout the Professionals and steal the documents. *Chopper Tail - Protect the meth lab and retrieve the equipment. *Holed Up Button - Take Out The Rival Gang. *Vice City Connection - Ambush the drug deal. Tony Smith (TS) Protagonists: Johnny *The Hell and Heaven - Collect the Riot Information from the HVPD Central office and Protect the building from Russian spy. *Detective Albright II - Solve the myth of the death of Albert Deox and kill the Murder. *The Midas Touch - Spy and Photograph the deal between the Magician and the Cartel at the Back Stage. *Less Sexy Uniforms - View the Harvings University *Rome Sabotage - Attend a Federal meeting with FIB and IIA,then survive the Rome Family ambush. *An Ocean Ride - Chase the Motorboat guy. Mark Lupisella (L) Protagonists: Johnny *Guardian Angels - Shade Gianni, and make sure nothing happens to him as he delivers a bag of money to Lupisellas *Going Up - Meet the Pavanos on top of the Rotterdam Tower and defeat the ambush *The House Wins - Clean Pavano's casino *Cremation - Eliminate Jonnie Little with molotovs *Shopping Spree - Take Mark and Gianni shopping while keeping an eye on Dominican assassins *Money Solves - Attack the warehouse of Gambetti Family and steal as much money as you can for Lupisellas Dwayne Forges (D) Protagonists: Johnny *This Really Blows - Deliver Dwayne's truck full of explosives to Lost MC clubhouse *Funeral March - Break into DJ Vox's penthouse and silence him for trying to get Dwayne arrested *Above - Steal a Buzzard and take down the Dominican Drug Dealers once and for all *Breakdown - Lure some Albanians into abandoned underpass, kill them and then escape the police *Cutting Ties - Go to Alderney industrial area with Boabo and Real Badman and kill their former partner *Make Your Move - Save Dwayne from Boabo and escape the Hillside Posse from Steinway beer garden Mark Lupisella (M) Protagonists: Johnny *Tall Enough for the Ride - Interrupt a deal between the Gambettis and the Russians at the funland with Henrique Boabo *Dominican Hardship - Eliminate Henrique Boabo Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny *Check Mate - Ride to the bridge construction site on Little Havana with the Lost and kill Oliver Pegorino. *Woman Bussines - Help Leona Mcintye to subdue her put her clothes on and drives her to the rehab center in Bohan *The Legendary Family - Meet with the Gambetti and Lupisella's families. *Information - Find out where Thomas Flitzgerald is. Tommy Vercetti (T) Protagonists: Niko *Cycle Chase - Catch the thieves escaping on bikes. *Detectives - A cargo full of Advanced MG's has arrived, and immediately stolen. *Friendly Rivalry - Storm rival liquor- and Ammu-Nation-stores. *Vercetti and Abarca - Help the Abarca Family form an alliance with the Vercetti Family in order to find Thomas. *Don Alligheri - Eliminate The Don of the Alligheri Family. *So Long Forelli - Help Tommy eradicate the last of the Forelli Family. *the Gambit - Help the Vercetti and the Abarca Families form an alliance with the Gambetti Family. *Violent Resignation - Kill or Spare Ebenizer, Tommy's former bodyguard. *Bloomin' Feelin'- Steal the mayor's Elegy RH8 for Tommy. Roman Bellic ® Protagonists: Niko *Museum Piece - Fight Pegorino's that work with "The Stringers" in the Libertorian. *Rock & Rool - Snipe "The Stringers" at Rock Concert. *The Prison Act - Rescue Gerald at riot in the Jail. *Not Today for Destiny - Rescue Roman (from "The Stringers" member named Kyle. *The Terror from Stringers - Chase Kyle. *The Steinway Tragedy - Defused bomb that trying to kill Roman at Steinway bar. *Finding Mallorie - Find Out where Mallorie is. Chapter 5 Umberto Robina ® Protagonists: Bonnie *Nice Package - Pickup the Package and drop it up. *Hostile Takeover - Go to the Construction Site, Eliminate the architect and then take the briefcase. *Unfriendly Compeitition - Take out Umberto's rival, Hector Lopez. *Lost and Found - Find Umberto's buffalo. *Elizabeta Torres - Eliminate Elizabeta Torres. Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny *Rasta Brotherhood - Keep guard during a drug deal with the Rasta Brotherhood. *A Piece Of Cake - Rough Up Some Thugs who are harrassing Terry. *The Response - Protect Terry From The Thief. *Franklin - Receive a Call from Franklin Clinton. Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Henry and Niko *Stronghold - Find a Comm Station and plant C4 under the platform. (Henry) *Hornet's Nest - Fight through the Brazilian Cartel defenses and escape the favela. (Henry) *The Gulag - Assault a Russian Gulag and rescue Prisoner #1800. (Henry) *Whiskey Hotel - Fight through Russian Mafia's headquarters and eliminate it's leader. (Niko) *Informant - Capture an IAA Informant and then interrogate him. (Niko) * Sentinel - Infiltrate the Mansion Estate and eliminate Agent Howard Nickson from the Interal Affairs Agency. Huang Lee (H) Protagonists: Henry and Niko *The Enemy of My Enemy - Kill Genghis Architect Rival. (Henry) *The Protector - Protect Hsin from Thugs. (Niko) *Reuniting the Triads - Attend and Patrol the Triad Meetings. (Henry and Niko) *Chinese New Years - Rescue Genghis from hitmen. (Niko) *Natural Born Killer - Destroy a Liquor Store. (Henry) *Mini Bus Racket - Control The MiniBus Lines. (Henry) *The Election - Attend a meeting with the Vice City Triads. (Niko and Henry) *Connection - Hack the FIB Files. (Niko) *Detective Huston - Eliminate Wade Huston. (Henry) Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko *Have A Heart - Take out Detective Cameron Montgomery from the Vice City Police Department for stalking his girlfriend. *War and Pieces - Steal the Coke from the Vice City Putas and deliever it to Packie's apartment. *Hack and Dash - Go to the Compound, Steal the Vehicles and then lose the cops. Mike Toreno (B) Protagonist: Don *Portrait of A Killer - Eliminate Darko Brevic. *That Special Someone - Locate Henry Marko and then bring him to the FIB Headquarters. *Interrogation - Interrogate Henry Marko. *PMC Company - Take down the mercenaries and bring the information to the IAA Base. *Karen - Meet Karen and take her to the IAA Base. Jeremy Xu (J) Protagonists: Henry *Intiation - Meet and help two other triad members. *Reuniting the Triads - Attend and Patrol the Triads Meeting *Expanding The Triads - After deal with the Mapelemen, Take 3 Diffrent Territory from Los Malvado Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonist: Don and Johnny *Harvest Time - Steal a mower from the farm. (Johnny) *Assisstance - Protect Don from Triad members. (Don and Johnny) Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonist: Johnny *Daemon Run - Go to the Angel of Death's trailer park and Steal the bikes. *Method in the Madness - Steal the Meth and deliever it Trevor's trailer. *Diamonds are For Trevor - Steal the Diamonds. *Trailer Mafia - Protect Trevor and takeout the Trailer Park Mafia. Neil Sullivan (N) Protagonists:Don *The Hell and Heaven - Collect the Riot Information from the HVPD Central office and *Protect the building from Russian spy. *Detective Sullivan - Solve the myth of the death of Albert Deox and kill the Murder. *The Midas Touch - Spy and Photograph the deal between the Magician and the Cartel at the Back Stage. *Rome Sabotage - Attend a Federal meeting with the Internal Affairs Agency, then survive the Rome Family ambush *An Ocean Ride - Chase the Motorboat guy *Mr.Jones - Interview Mayor Denis Jones at the Hotel Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Johnny *ATV Steal - Steal the ATV. *Vago Heists - Repo the Dominator. *Caught Napping - Rescue Lamar. *No Smoking - Steal the Trailer. Devin Weston (D) Protagonists: Bonnie *legal Trouble - Steal a prized car. *Banshee - Repossess a Banshee. *Weston Holdings - Protect Devin's bank. *Molly Schultz - Protect Devin's assisstant Molly Schultz from attackers. *Cargo - Hijack a cargo plane full of unique cars. *Infernus - Steal Devin's prized Infernus. Steve Haines (S) Protagonists: Niko *Smackdown - Kill Ricko Rival gang leader, Master Jjhavan *Thru The Sight - Rob a San Juan Cartel weapons Lockup at the abandoned Lighthouse *The Clubhouse - Clean the Jolly Roger MC Clubhouse *Hunsucker Stadium - Assasinate someone at the Stadium During the Basseball competion and no make any citizen Shock. Mike Toreno (B) Protagonists: Don *Emperor - Kill Josh Wayde and Paul Hobert *Back to old Roots - Assist Big Papa while robbing some cocaine from a rival gang, *Civil Park Yardies and escape the Ambsuh. *The Italian Job - Kill Big Papa and his right hand man Kidnapper Protagonists: Don and Niko *Bomb Disposal - Defuse a bomb on a school bus (Niko) *The Ultimatum - Eliminate Marilyn Adrian (Don) *Disposable Politician - Eliminate Thomas Stubbs (Don and Niko) Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonist: Niko *Location - Go with Packie to track down the Kidnapper's goons hideouts and then eliminate them. *Warren - Take down Ballas Lieutenant Warren. *Harper Ortiz - Interrogate Harper to find out the wherabouts of Thomas and Mallorie. *Dish The Dirt - Go to the Deal, Steal the heroin and get rid of it. *Welcome to Puta hood - Ambush the deal between the Vice City Putas and the Ballas. Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don *The Score – Plan a heist *The Website – Go to Sunshine Autos and get the website for the car show *The Distraction – Get photographs of the Bank of Vice City *Stealing the Show – Steal the Antique Cars from the show and take them to airport Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists:Bonnie *Bank of Vice City Score Setup - Survey the Bank of Vice City. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko and Henry *Father and Daughter - Protect Roman and Kate Bellic from the Vice City Triads. (Niko and Henry) *Breakout - Travel to San Andreas and then break Gerry Mcreary out of prison. (Niko and Henry) *The Irishman - Recruit Packie into your heist crew. (Niko and Henry) *Mr Crust - Find Lester Crust and Kill Jack Hudson and his hitmen sent by Maidington (Niko and Henry) *Luiz Lopez - Recruit Luiz Lopez. (Niko only) Heists (H) *Bank of Vice City Heist - Rob the Bank of Vice City. (All) Chapter 6 Travis Selvaggi (T) Protagonists: Henry *Part of The House - Drive Old Man Selvaggi to a meeting with the Haverton City Mafia Association *Cop House - Rescue members from the Jail and lose the HVPD Enforcer. *Backup - Pick up Travis sons and get to safety after an ambush by Cortazza Family. *Detective Albright - Go to the records regarding a case involving the family and destroy all evidence regarding the case *Covering up your Tracks - Destory a Train bridge connect to Shock Island. Neville Turner (N) Protagonists: Johnny *Clean Cut - Retrieve Neville's bike *Angels of Death - Take down Angel of Death Lieutenant Jeffrey. *Angels in America - Take down the Vice City Chapter of the Angels of Death and its leader. *Cartel Guardian - Eliminate the leader of the Columbian Cartel. *The Molotov Evolution - Eliminate remnants of the Rascalov/Faustin Bravta. *The Shit's Cursed - Steal the Heroin. **American Express - Bring down Abbey Heights Yakuza members and interrogate enforcer Kazuo. **Diego Santos - Eliminate Diego Santos. Jonathan Kami (P) Protagonists:Don, Henry and Niko *Evidence Dash – Steal shameful evidence from the triads and burn it (Niko only) *Personal or Professional – Eliminate Fai Zhang and neutralize the triad activities in Vice City (Henry only) *Agreements – Meet up with Huang Lee and Hsin Joaming (Don and Niko only) *Clear the Sea – Collect the weapons dropped in the sea and return them to Poker. (Don and Niko) *Hot Wheels – Collect Poker’s Car from the Autoshop (Henry only) *A Salt in the wound - Take down Triad members in a Chinese Restraunt. (Niko, Don and Henry) Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Bonnie *Cabrio - Retrieve the Cabrio and deliever it to the dealership. *Mall or Nothing - Race Lamar in a race. *Deep Inside - Steal an infernus. Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists:Niko *Diego Gonzales - Meet with Diego Gonzales and take out the Intruders. *Citizen play - Win the Sport Car race again Diego Gonzales. *Carbon Boat - Win the Boat Race. *Funny Man - Rescue Jimmy from the Prison Car and lose the cops. *Prison Way - Steal Prison Car and drive it to the Lockup. *The Next Haverton Carnaval Tour - Hang with Michael to the Carnaval and protect him from Hobert Hernandez and his Associate. *Adios - Kidnap Diego Gonzalez and bring him to Michael. *Trip to Los Santos - Take Michael and his family to the airport. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonist: Henry *Defender - Fly behind the contact, and use missiles to destroy the enemy helicopters that appear. *Check Out Time - Drive up to the witness and aim your shot carefully. *Savage Vengeance - Survive Trevor's betrayal. Romero Santianni ® Protagonists:Don *Harold - Help Harold to protect the Mansion from the Cortazza and Irish Mafia. *Killing Lincoln - Kill John Lincoln and his Associate. *Banged up Abroad - Disague as Convict at the Prison and clear other Convict who escaped then Destory the Riot. *Exile - Steal a Trailer to kidnap Harlan Rog and Kill or Spare him. *Cartel Lords - Kill Diego Luis Gonzales with Dave and Harold. *Build for Destruction - Setup a Bomb to destory abandoned Factory at the Shock Island. Umberto Robina (U) Protagonists: Bonnie *The Bum Owner – Take control of the Liquor Store owned by Jerry Kapowitz. *Business Establishment – Head over to the construction site behind the Liquor Store and pay the workers to build a parking lot opposite and behind the store. *Fresh Meat – Go find Mel and save him from the Trailer Park Mobsters. *A Fine Establishment – Protect the Liquor Store from Trailer Park Mobsters and Feudal Yakuza members. Dave Norton (D) Protagonists:Niko *Cut Shark - Destory the Thief Boat *For the Police - Use Police GPS and kill or Bust several Long time Criminal, (if you choose Bust take the criminals to the Police Station) *For the Biker - Protect the meeting with Ricko Jackson and escape the Riot *For the Swamp - Reclaim the Jolly Roger MC Swamp from the thug *Riot Controller - Drive a Tank and take control of Riot. Huang Lee (H) Protagonists: Henry and Niko *Payback - Assault the Warehouse and kidnap Liu for Lee. (Henry) *Club Bam Bam - Collect Protection from Club Bam Bam. (Henry) *Chinatown Wars - Cause friction between the Vice City Triads and the Abbey Heights Yakuza. (Niko) Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny *A Dish Served Cold - Go with Terry and Clay to the Veteran MC Clubhouse and survive Neville's betrayal. Ian Sanchez (I) Protagonists:Don *Attendance - Attend the Families meeting *Removal - Go see the Trailer Park Mafia with their removal from the families and then escape their attack *If You Did It - Collect Sanchez's money duffel bags and bring them back to the mansion *Son - Take Ian's money to his son Brian. *Putas - Earn the trust of the Red County Putas and race them. *Leak - Follow Brian to find out if he is selling out the Cartel. Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists:Bonnie *Bonnie and Umberto - Survive Umberto's betrayal. Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko *Richman in Abbey Heights - Repo the Cars and Lose The Cops. *Tracking - Find out the whereabouts of Bonnie Abarca. Chapter 7 Kidnapper Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *A Loving Brother - Save Bonnie and then take out Umberto's men. (Don and Bonne) *Emergency Service - Steal a Police Car, Ambulance and Fire Truck for the kidnapper and take ‘em to their lock-ups. (Don) Roman Bellic ® Protagonists: Niko *Time to go home - Take Roman back to his apartment. Packie Mcreary (P) Protagonists: Niko *Cuba - Go with Packie to Shanghai, China in order to plan a heist. *Kidnapper - Find out the real identity of the Kidnapper. Rocco Pelosi (P) Protagonists: Don and Niko *A Price to Pay - Kill Henrique Bardas and Armando Torres (Don) *Fuelled Up – Destroy the gas station funded and protected by the Messina Crime Family (Don and Niko) *Finding Thomas – Look with Rocco for the possible location of Thomas and then survive the Eagle Movement, FIB, US Custom and Feudal Yakuza stand-off (Don and Niko) *Assassinating the Assassin – Head to The Fixer’s lot and fight through his henchmen to get rid of him (Don and Niko) Jonathan Kami (P) Protagonists:Don,Niko,Bonnie, Johnny and Henry. *Kidnapper’s Payment – Get to the deal, survive the ambush and eliminate Darren Maidington (Don and Niko) *Shame or Honour – Get to airport, board Hsin's plane and eliminate him and his men. (Don and Niko) *The Xu One - Survive Jeremy's betrayal (Henry) *Mr. and Mrs Abarca – Get to Don’s/your wedding, survive Veterans MC and Liberty City Triads ambush and eliminate Veterans Lieutenant Jake the Snake. (All) *Rocco Pelosi – Survive Rocco’s betrayal. (All) *Saving Maurice – Save and reconcile with Maurice (Don and Bonnie) *Revenge - Kill Geoffrey Storm (Henry) *Johnny's Vengeance - Eliminate Gabriel the vice president of the Veterans MC. (Johnny) Epilogue Henry Deus (H) Protagonists: Henry *Xinyan - Assume leadership of the Feudal Yakuza. Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny *Fall Of The Veterans MC - Burn Down the Veterans Mc Clubhouse. Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists: Bonnie *Los Cabrones - Destroy Umberto's drug shipment. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko *Shanghai Heist Set Up - Survey a Score in Banco Sabadell, Cuba. Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don, Niko, Bonnie and Johnny *Cuban Heist - Rob the Bank of Banco Sabadell Ending Protagonists: Don, Niko, Bonnie, Henry and Johnny. Jonathan Poker Kami (P) optional *Was It Worth It - Eliminate Henry Deus (Niko and Don (non-playable), Option A) *Goodbye, Donatello - Eliminate Donatello Abarca (Niko, Option B) *Beauty Turned To Waste - Eliminate Bonnie Abarca (Niko, Option C) *Lost and Damned - Eliminate Johnny Klebitz (Niko, Option D) Niko Bellic (N) optional *Endgame - Fight Off Hitmen sent by Poker and Corrupt IAA Agents (all), Eliminate Neville Turner, Jeremy Xu and Umberto Robina (Johnny, Henry and Bonnie), Rescue Thomas and Mallorie (Don and Niko), Ambush Poker's mansion (Johnny, Henry and Bonnie) and Eliminate Poker (All).